1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deciphering devices and, more particularly, to devices for correlating a set of random numbers with a predetermined set of numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanical decoding and deciphering devices have been evident for centuries, beginning with the Rosetta Stone. Most of these devices are cryptographic in nature and require complex mechanisms for deciphering purposes. With the recent availability of small scale computational electronic devices, the deciphering functions are less expensively and more rapidly performed electronically. Because the costs attendant such devices are relatively substantial, their use is limited to relatively sophisticated deciphering operations. At the other end of the scale are relatively simple inexpensive decoding devices, such as decoding rings and the like often given for free as premiums to children.
Various tabulators have been developed which include a sleeve like element for slidably receiving a card and having one or more windows. The card includes various indicia which is exposed through one or more of the windows by sliding the card within the sleeve. Each window includes surrounding indicia referenced with the indicia on the card to obtain a calculated figure or provide other information. Devices of this type are often used for the purpose of calculating monthly payments for any given principal amount at a set interest rate for a period of years. Other tabulators include information of particular use to various journeymen in performing their jobs.
Lotteries have been in existence for centuries. Generally, a lottery involves a lottery ticket having randomly selected or specifically selected numbers imprinted thereon. At the time of the drawing for the lottery, a group of numbers is drawn. To determine a winner, the numbers on a lottery ticket must match the drawn numbers. Some lotteries permit a multitude of sets of numbers imprinted per lottery ticket; in other cases, a participant may purchase a number of lottery tickets having a single set of numbers printed on each. When many sets of numbers must be matched to the drawn set of numbers, substantial time is required to compare each of several sets of numbers on a lottery ticket or to compare the set of numbers on a plurality of lottery tickets. Mistakes are often made due to eye strain and misreading of numbers.